


I Love You So Much

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	I Love You So Much

Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori hummed as she walked down the streets, she was going to visit her boyfriend today but first she had to drop her bag off at her house, she will do her homework on the lair.

Leo later on his bed as he once again found himself thinking about Clara more and more these days. He shook his head hoping that she will come and visit the lair today.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was on her way to the lair after she got out of school. She went in to the entrance and she saw Leo. She blushed for she had a crush on him.

Raph was on his mating season and he was having trouble containing and controlling his urges for his girlfriend. He didn't want to hurt her. He had to tell her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori hummed as she walked into the lair her homework binder in one arm, she shouted out to the lair,''Raph? I'm here! come down here and help me with my homework please babe.''

Leo suddenly remembered like a train hit him, his mating season! he grabbed his shellphone to text Clara about it when he saw her at the entrance of the lair, his eyes widened and he said,''C-clara? you shouldn't be here right now.''

(For the smut where was your character fom 1 - 10?)  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
10!

Clara frowned at him. She walked over to him rubbing his shoulder.  
"And why the hell not? I wanted to see you!" she shouted.

Raph nodded and ran over to her kissing her passionately then he sat down and started helping her with her homework.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori grinned once they broke apart,"Well hello to you too." She worked on her homework with him, and they were finally done soon,"Thank goodness! That literally took forever!" She then turned to Raph,"What do you want to do?"

Leo buried his head in his hands in embarrassment and mummered as he felt his control slipping away,"I-im on my mating season and I'm not sure if I could control it."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara glanced at him and sat down in his lap stroking his cheek.  
"Leo I love you. I have for quite some time now. It's ok. I want you to do it."

Raph blushed as he felt his control slipping away and he took her to his room pinning her down on his bed and started nipping and sucking on her neck.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo eyes widened and his control slipped,"Well let's go then." He took her too his room and looked the door. He straddled her and captured her lips in his.

Tori eyes widened in surprise,"What Raph- ahhh." She moaned as she felt hickey being left behind."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss deepening it as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders removing her shirt.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori relaxed and asked,"R-raph ahh what are you doing?" Her eyes fluttered in pleasure.

Leos hand slipped under her shirt and squeezed her hips  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan and kissed him roughly.

Raph blew in her ear his hot breath on the nape of her neck.  
"I'm loving you baby," he purred huskily.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori eyes widened before she said,"I'm OK with that." She blushed a bit at the absence of her shirt and tried to cross her arms over her upper body.

Leo smirked,"Do you like this?" He started rubbing her side a little harsher.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled and nodded.  
"Leo I love you!" she whimpered.

Raph then sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and kneaded the other nipple.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo smiled and gave her a gentle kiss before peppering kisses all over her upper body,"I love you too Clara."

Tori moaned and arched her back a bit,"T-that feels so good."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure her body shivering in delight.

Raph switched nipples giving attention to the other one.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Suddenly Leo slide a hand down her shorts, and started to rub her womanhood.

Tori moaned loudly and she tried her beat to stay still so Raph could work  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped in pleasure.

Raph nipped and sucked on her stomach.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori let out a sharp yelp of pleasure and accidentally scratch Raph's Shell.

Leo then proceeded to slide Clara's shorts off as they were getting in his way.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara gasped and tried covering herself for she was now completely naked.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo moved her hands,"Don't hide beautiful." He then lowered his mouth to her womanhood and licked it.

Tori arched her back and let out a loud moan,"mmmmm Raph."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and she moaned softly arching her back.

Raph parted her labia and stuck two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her.

Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo then began sucking her womanhood.

Tori moaned lough and called out,"Raph!"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure gripping his sheets.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot scissoring her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo then inserted a finger and started slowly pumping it to tease her.

Tori moaned and she said,"R-raph im close."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned quietly and shuddered in pleasure.

Raph smirked as he massaged her g spot again.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
A knot was forming in her stomach and Tori moaned loudly her back arching

Leo started to pump faster and soon he was point the fasted he can  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled reaching her peak cumming all over his finger.

Raph took out his fingers and inserted his tongue lapping along her lining.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo smirked and licked his fingers,''You taste so good Clara.''

Tori moaned loudly and soon cummed.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him embarrassed.

Raph swallowed her cum and took his tongue out.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori panted heavily as she calmed down from the huge amout of pleasure she just experienced.

Leo smirked,''I hope you are no too tired yet..that was only the warm-up.''  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No I'm not sexy! Keep it coming!" Clara said happily.

Raph entered her slowly thrusting slow and gentle into her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori's breath hitched and she sqeeuzed her eyes in pain as this was her first time.

Leo positioned himself before asking,''Are you a virgin?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded blushed rubbing his shoulders.  
"I was saving myself for you."

Raph soon stopped still inside her trying to calm her down.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo kissed her neck softly,''Thank you baby, I will be gentle.'' he entered her slowly.

The pain eased a bit and Tori breath a little easier she nodded for Raph to sart thrusting again.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started screaming in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.

Raph nodded and started thrusting again increasing his pace.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo kissed her and said,''Wait a minute the pain will eventually fade.''

Soon the pleasure over took the pain and Tori let out quiet moans.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara pretty soon started moaning in pleasure arching her back.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her his hips slapping against hers.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Leo grabbed her hip and tarted thrusing in faster and harder

Tori moaned and arched her back moaning.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders shivering in delight.

Raph reached her g spot pounding into it groaning.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
He nipped her neck as he hit her g-spot again and again.

Tori moaned,''Raph!" She then wrapped her legs around his waist/shell to give him more access.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Raoh hit it multiple times trying to get her to cum as he growled.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori moaned again and felt close but tried to hold on with all her might.

Leo went the fastest and hardest he could go, trying to get as deep as possible  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie reached her peak cumming all around his member.

Raph reached his peak cumming filling her up with his seed.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori couldn't hold it anymore and groaned cumming right after Raph.

Leo sighed in relief when he cummed.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted feeling a release.

Raph pulled out of her groaning then panting nuzzling her neck.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori panted before she shyly said,''R-raph?"

Leo kissed her neck,''Thank you baby.''  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and nodded blushing.

Raph looked at her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.  
"What is it baby?"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori blushed before saying,''I-I want to pleasure you.'' She hoped he got the message.

Leo then pulled the cover over them and nuzzled Clara's neck.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned then cuddled against him falling asleep.

Raph smirked nodding as he laid down on his back showing her his member.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori quickly crawled down to his lower body, and place a small unsure lick on the very tip of his member, before taking a tiny bit of it in her mouth.

Leo smiled softly and kissed her forehead before falling asleep too  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph arched his back growling and groaning in pleasure.  
"Oh yeah! That's it baby!"

Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
His sudden movement accidently made her take more of it and her eyes widened, she gently touch the base of his member before wrapping a hand around the half that wasn't in her mouth  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph groaned and moaned churring loudly as he gripped her head and bit her neck marking her as his mate.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori let out a sharp gasp of pain as Raph bit her neck. She then started to deepthroat his member.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph chirped loudly as he reached his climax cumming into her mouth.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori swallowed it all and licked up the cum surrounding his member before sqeeuzing back up to Raph.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph growled and panted patting her head.  
"You did great baby!" he panted tired.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Tori blushed,''Thanks Raphie...'' she snuggled into his plastron.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raoh wrapped his arms around her pulling her close snuggling against her falling asleep.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Mikeys Gal  
Mikeys Gal  
Soon Tori fell asleep too.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning was Saturday and Clara woke up.

Raph woke up nuzzling his mate awake kissing her cheek softly.


End file.
